Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Rewrite
by LordMarr2003
Summary: My rewriting of the entire Star Wars saga begins here, with Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. Read the adventure that will combine Canon, Legends and original content to create a new Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 0: History of the Force

A/N: This story is more important to me than the other ones I'm doing (not saying they aren't important) because Star Wars is my favorite franchise of all time. Even so, I've always had my own idea of how the Star Wars mythos should have gone. This series will be packed with Canon, EU and OC characters, along with changes to the series' story. Welcome to the rewrite of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

 **The Phantom Menace**

 **Chapter 0: History of the Force**

The Force. It surrounds everything and engulfs everything. It binds the universe together. In the beginning, there were two siblings. Ashla and Bogan.

Ashla was kind and brought life to anything she was around. She was the light. But her brother, Bogan, was evil and corrupted anything he came near. He was the darkness.

Bogan would become tired of his sister bringing life and decided to end her. Bogan tried to kill Ashla, but failed and was locked away.

However, Ashla would realize that she could not keep the universe in check by herself. Therefore, she created the Ones and the Whills.

The Ones, the Father and the Mother, kept any from abusing the Force and the Whills watched over the galaxy.

But Bogan would escape and attempt to kill his sister once more. This time, Ashla would take different measures. She would reincarnate herself and her brother into the Daughter and the Son. The Father and Mother kept the siblings in balance.

One day, the Mother transpired to take over from the Father and engulf the universe in darkness. Her plan failed and the Father banished her to the Unknown Regions.

The Son and the Daughter would frequently be at odds, so the Father stepped in. Exiling he and his children to the planet of Mortis, where he could keep balance.

And keep balance he did. Whenever conflict arose between the siblings, the Father would quickly step in and stop it. One day, the Father had a vision.

On a planet with twin suns, a child would be born totally of the Force. He would bring balance to the Force, but would send the galaxy into spells of light and dark. He would be forged of darkness, but would bring the light.

The Father named this child 'the Chosen One' and decided that the Chosen One would take his place.

In the year 36,453 BBY, a group of force-sensitives formed a group known as the Je'daii Order on the planet Tython. This order saw the Force in three aspects. Ashla, the Daughter, Bogan, the Son and Bendu, the Father. They saw that the night sky represented this belief by the two moons that orbited Tython. One bathed in light, the other shrouded in darkness. Ashla and Bogan, respectively. Any Je'daii who fell too far to either side were exiled to one of the moons until they found balance.

Years later, a schism would shake the Order to its foundation. With this, the Force Wars began, known to the galaxy as the first conflict between the Light and the Dark.

The Dark Side adherents were exiled while the Light Side users would reform as the Jedi Order. The Jedi would depart Tython and find a new home on Ossus, where they would join the Galactic Republic as keepers of the peace.

Over the years of the Jedi's existence, multiple Jedi would fall to the Dark Side and be exiled after the Hundred-Year Darkness. These 'Dark Jedi' would find a home on Korriban, where a species known as Sith lived. The Dark Jedi enslaved and ruled the Sith.

Following centuries of interbreeding and mixing cultures, the Sith would not be identified by their species anymore, but their dedication to the ancient Sith philosophy.

This religious order would survive in many incarnations through galactic history. The rise of a new leader, the Dark Lord, would often cause drastic reorganizations in the cult, but the Sith would always be characterized by their lust for power and desire to destroy the Jedi Order.

Centuries would pass of conflict between the Jedi and the Sith, neither ever truly leaving the victor. During these wars, the Sith would create a weapon that they dubbed the protosaber.

Protosabers utilized blades of light, held together by the Force. While these weapons were powerful, they had weaknesses. Large power cells were required to power these weapons and were obvious weak spots.

Years of development on both the sides of the Jedi and Sith brought forth the weapon they use in the present. The lightsaber.

Lightsabers were highly advanced from the protosabers of the past, having internal power cells. They were also powered by crystals that gave lightsabers their color. There were many variants, but the main two were adegan crystals and kaiburr crystals. All colors meant something and called to those who followed their philosophy.

Yet the Sith had a problem. Only one kind of crystal would call to them, and that red crystal was incredibly rare. So they created a synthetic crimson variant. With the creation of lightsabers, the war between the Jedi and Sith became more and more advanced.

Many years after this, in 3998 BBY, the sarcophagi of Freedon Nadd and Queen Amanoa were being moved to the jungle moon of Dxun by Jedi and Beast Riders, led by Jedi Master Arca Jeth. During the funeral, the group was attacked by a group that worshipped Nadd, the Naddists. Led by Sith warrior Warb Null, the group laid siege to the procession. During the attack, Null and the Naddists stole the sarcophagi and escaped.

Realizing the darkness, Jeth, Jedi Knight Ulic Qel-Droma and Queen Galia approached King Ommin, father of Gallia and husband of the late Amanoa, for assistance in finding the Naddists. However, using Sith magic, Ommin incapacitated Jeth while Qel-Droma and Galia were confronted by the spirit of Freedon Nadd and Warb Null.

Qel-Droma killed Null, but Ommin had enough time to capture Jeth. In the end, Qel-Droma called for aid, including Nomi Sunrider. Afterwards, leaders of the Krath, a dark side cult, Satal and Aleema Keto, spoke with Ommin about a Sith spellbook they could not read. Ommin gave them a Sith amulet that let them read it.

During Ommin's meeting with the Ketos, the Jedi reinforcements arrived on Onderon and joined the battle. With a Republic fleet, the Jedi freed Jeth, and were again confronted by Nadd's Force spirit. Seeing that Ommin could no longer be used as a vessel for his means, Nadd took his power from Ommin, causing him to die. After a brief war of words with Jeth, Nadd retreated back to his sarcophagus. With Ommin's death, and Nadd's apparent defeat, the Naddists were defeated by Jedi and Republic. Afterwards, the sarcophagi of Ommin, Amanoa and Nadd were transferred to Dxun.

Sometime afterwards, Qel-Droma and Jedi Knight Exar Kun fell to the dark side. Kun was declared Dark Lord of the Sith by the spirit of ancient Dark Lord Marka Ragnos, and Qel-Droma was declared his apprentice.

Six months later, the two began their plans for galactic conquest. Kun arrived on Ossus and spoke to a group of Jedi questioning their roles in the order following the death of Arca Jeth. Believing Kun held the secrets the Jedi Masters had withheld from them, the Jedi accompanied Kun to Yavin IV.

After a brief confrontation with Mandalore the Indomitable, in which he won, Qel-Droma gained the allegiance of the Mandalorian clans, and added their manpower to the Krath forces. With their massive army, and Kun gaining Sith converts, Qel-Droma and Aleema Keto planed for an invasion of Coruscant.

Under the guidance of Kun, the Jedi defectors travelled with him to Yavin IV where he advised them that he needed their help in destroying an ancient Sith holocron, thus freeing the moon from the dark side's grasp. Once on the ground, the Jedi watch as Kun made a spectacle of destroying the holocron. In reality, however, Kun's destruction of the device unleashed a strong wave of dark side magic which infected all those around him, excluding the Cathar Jedi Crado who had already sworn fealty to Kun. Under the control of Kun's Sith magic, the new Sith acolytes were dispatched from Yavin IV with the mission of finding and killing their old Jedi Masters: the Brotherhood of the Sith was formed.

Kun believed that such a blow against the Jedi Order would weaken it to the point where it could no longer resist his efforts at galactic domination. Meanwhile, Qel-Droma and Keto launched their invasion of Coruscant, however due in a large part to treachery by Keto, who believed she could usurp Qel-Droma and claim his power, the invasion was stalled by the Jedi and Republic. Under orders from Keto, the Krath and Mandalorian soldiers retreated from the surface, leaving Qel-Droma to face capture by the Republic Inquisition.

Though Qel-Droma was captured and placed on trial for his war-crimes, he steadfastly denied the charges brought against him, claiming the Republic was a weak and corrupt government. During the proceedings, Exar Kun and a party of Massassi warriors, arrived to help free the captured Sith Lord. Mandalore the Indomitable, who learned of Keto's treachery against Qel-Droma during the attack on Coruscant, traveled to Yavin IV to seek out Kun in the hopes that he would help rescue Qel-Droma from the Inquisition. After a dramatic entrance, in which he used Sith magic to paralyze all those non-Jedi present, Kun killed the Republic Supreme Chancellor and confronted his former Master Vodo-Siosk Baas.

While other Jedi battled Kun's Massassi warriors, Baas dueled Kun, but was soon bested by his former student. With the death of Master Baas, Kun and his remaining warriors collected Qel-Droma and departed Coruscant. While Kun was busy on Coruscant rescuing Qel-Droma, the various Sith acolytes departed Yavin IV and launched their pogrom against their former Masters. With great efficiency, almost all of the targeted Masters were assassinated, although at least one, Thon, was able to best his assassin and survive the attack. Nevertheless, the deaths of so many Jedi Masters garnered worry among the remaining Jedi, and when word of a Sith attack against Kemplex IX arrived, a team of Jedi was hastily dispatched to deal with it. The ensuing battle at Kemplex IX witnessed the deaths of all participants on both sides, as the Sith, under Aleema Keto, used Sith magic to set off a chain of stellar explosions in the nearby Cron Cluster. The resulting supernova couldn't be controlled, and utterly destroyed everything surrounding it; the supernova was on a collision course with the Jedi library-planet of Ossus, and Kun and Qel-Droma believed that once the Jedi evacuate the world, they could then swoop in and plunder the remaining Jedi secrets. Though the Jedi were caught unaware by the catastrophe, they rushed to gather what artifacts they could and flee. However, the Sith arrived on the planet before the Jedi could leave, and Cay Qel-Droma confronted his brother. After a duel, Ulic kills Cay. However, this act horrifies Ulic, and he abandoned the dark side. Nomi Sunrider, horrified by what the man she loved had become, found herself overcome with grief and torment and severed Ulic's connection to the Force. Broken and unable to touch the Force, Qel-Droma agreed to help the Jedi end the war by leading them to Kun's secret base on the moon of Yavin IV. The Jedi caught the Dark Lord of the Sith unprepared, and they were able to completely level the moon, causing an enormous firestorm to spread across the planet, thus effectively destroying Kun and his seat of power. However, Kun's spirit lived on, as before his death he used his powers to drain the life from his Massassi followers, binding his spirit to a Sith temple on the moon.

Ten years after the devastating defeat of Exar Kun on the moon of Yavin IV, the Jedi Order was called to its first convocation since the Great Sith War by its new leader, Grand Master Nomi Sunrider. Since the end of the war, both the Jedi and the Republic had focused on helping to restore the damaged parts of the galaxy. The Jedi, however, lacked direction, and so Sunrider hoped that, through a conclave, the Jedi Order could begin to build a united front and start replenishing the numbers they had lost during the conflict. And so, heeding the call of their leader, masses of Jedi began descending upon Exis Station, the location chosen for the conclave.

The conclave, however, was soon manipulated by one of the Jedi present: a Cathar by the name of Sylvar who had fought during the Sith War, and who lost her mate, Crado, due to Ulic Qel-Droma. Angry that Qel-Droma had not been apprehended and brought to trial for the crimes he had committed during the war, Sylvar managed to successfully turn the focus of the conclave away from rebuilding the Order, to the question of "What should be done to Ulic Qel-Droma?"

After her rescue from death by Twi'lek Jedi Knight Tott Doneeta, Vima Sunrider felt that her Jedi training could not continue under the guidance of her mother, who she believed cares more about leading the Jedi Order than she did about the future of her own daughter. Vima then decided to seek the only person who she thought can help her: Ulic Qel-Droma. Eventually making her way to Rhen Var, the frozen planet which some believed Qel-Droma had exiled himself to, Vima began her search for the former Dark Lord of the Sith. Vima made her way to what appeared to be an abandoned fortress in the middle of the desolate frozen wastes of Rhen Var, and upon finding a way inside, Vima was finally confronted by Qel-Droma. The fallen Jedi initially refused to train Vima in the ways of the Force, believing that since he could no longer touch the Force, he couldn't adequately train her. Qel-Droma, though, soon changed his mind and took the young Jedi as his apprentice.

Meanwhile, Sylvar's anger at Qel-Droma and his war crimes, specifically his involvement with her mate's death, drove her close to the dark side of the Force. In an effort to find solace for her anger, Sylvar traveled to the planet of Ryloth with fellow Jedi Tott Doneeta, but allowed her anger to control her actions there. With her anger clamoring to claim her, Sylvar believed that she could only find peace on her home planet of Cather through a ritual called a "blood hunt." Nevertheless, Sylvar's anger did leave her, and she concluded that she must find Qel-Droma and confront him about everything he has done. During this time, Nomi discovered what her daughter had done and who she is with, and departs Exis Station in an effort to bring Vima home. Arriving on the frozen planet, Nomi made her way to the fortress where Qel-Droma and Vima were, and proceeds to meet with her former lover for the first time since the end of the Great Sith War. Initially angry that Vima had chosen to seek out Qel-Droma, Nomi is able to realize both the reasons behind her daughter's choices and also what Qel-Droma had been able to teach her thus far. Qel-Droma, believing that he would finally be able to find peace now through the efforts of both Vima and Nomi, was soon confronted by the angry Sylvar, who had also arrived on Rhen Var. A fierce lightsaber duel ensued, but Sylvar was unable to continue fighting when Qel-Droma made her realize that she was slowly walking down the same road that he had walked during the Sith War. Finally releasing her anger, Sylvar admitted how close she has come to falling. However, at that moment the pilot Hoggon, who had transported Sylvar to the planet, shot Qel-Droma from behind, proudly proclaiming that he was the one to kill Ulic Qel-Droma. In the arms of Nomi Sunrider, the Force itself forgave Qel-Droma, and he became one with it, showing those present that he has at last been redeemed.

Nearly twenty years after, the Mandalorian Wars broke out. As many planets were conquored by the ruthless onslaught of the Mandalorian warriors, the Jedi Knights Raven Kenobi and Alek Skywalker rallied many Jedi to lead the Republic armies, against the wishes of the Jedi Council.

When the Mandalorians fought against the Republic, with their new Jedi generals, the war was at a turning point. The Mandalorians felt that they could finally test their skills against the legendary Knights of the Jedi and praised them as worthy opponents.

As the Mandalorians fought at Malachor V they were caught off guard as the Republic had a new superweapon call the "Mass Shadow Generator" created by Zabrak engineer Bao-Dur. As the superweapon was activated most of the Mandalorian and Republic warships sank into a vast gravity vortex. The Mandalorians taking the most damage surrendered to the Republic. To further demoralize the Mandalorians, Raven executed Mandalore the Ultimate.

Raven refused to reveal the location of the mask of Mandalore, ensuring the clans would wander leaderless and scattered across the galaxy, working as bounty hunters or in other criminal careers, until a new Mandalore rallied the clans together again. Raven and Alek were found by the shadowy Sith Emperor, and the two were turned to the dark side of the Force, deemed Darth Revan and Darth Malak. They declared war on the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. The remaining Jedi fell to the dark side with the exception of Revan's general, apprentice and best friend, Meetra Surik, who was stripped of his Force sensitivity due to the overwhelming death during the final battle at Malachor V.

Unbeknownst to the Emperor, Revan and Malak broke free of his control, and set out to find the Star Forge. After finding the Star Forge, Revan and Malak used the massive space station to create a mass amount of warships and formed a New Sith Empire.

The resulting conflict, the Jedi Civil War, began when Malak betrayed Revan when a group of Jedi Knights invaded the Dark Lady's flagship. Revan was taken by the Jedi Council and had her memory wiped. Given a new identity as Republic soldier Kate Windblade, Revan eventually recovered her Force potential, and was trained by the Jedi Council, Bastila Shan, and her original master, Vima Sunrider, as a Jedi.

Throughout the conflict, Revan and her allies found the maps to the Star Forge, yet Revan and Bastila had fallen to the dark side. Darth Revan confronted Malak, and defeated him. Malak expected death, but Revan instead decided to put Malak in Imperial prison for the rest of his life. Afterwards, Revan and her new Sith apprentice, Bastila, took control of the Empire. However, not all wished to return under the leadership of Revan. The Sith went into a four way civil war. There was Revan and her Empire, those under the newly formed Sith Triumvirate, led by Darth Nihilus, Darth Traya, and Darth Sion, there was those still loyal to Malak, and the new and mysterious One Sith order. After the Sith Civil War broke out, the Jedi held a convocation on Katarr.

However, Jedi Master Atris leaked the location of the conclave to draw out who had been attacking them. This proved to be a mistake, and Darth Nihilus drained all living beings on the planet except for Visas Marr, the lone survivor. Nihilus took Visas as his apprentice. Afterwards, the remaining Jedi Council members went into exile.

Sometime after this, Meetra Surik returned, and through a long and elaborate series of events, defeated the Sith Triumvirate, Malak's adherents, and confronted Revan. After a duel, Surik turned Revan and Bastila back to the light, and the Sith Empire was finally dissolved.

A few years later, Sith apprentice Darth Zzazz, a member of Malak's remnant, created a male clone of Revan named Revan-Prime.

Prime broke Malak out of prison, and the three Sith began to rebuild the Sith empire. On a mission, Prime was trapped in the destroyed Jedi Enclave on Dantooine with Meetra Surik, Bastila Shan and Mission Vao. During his time on the planet, Prime turned to the light side and fell in love with Shan.

When the group escaped, Revan, Surik, Shan and Prime attacked Malak's flagship, and the clone killed Darth Zzazz and Malak. Sometime after, Prime and Shan married and had a child, Vaner Shan. Years after this, Vaner had a daughter named Satele Shan.

Nineteen years later, the Sith Empire, under the leadership of the mysterious Sith Emperor returned. A fleet of Sith warships launched an assault on the currently Jedi occupied Korriban.

The Sith Lord Vindican and his apprentice Malgus attacked the defenders, Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach and his Padawan, the now nineteen year old Satele Shan. Shan escaped on Darach's orders, but Darach was slain by Malgus.

Korriban was brought back under Imperial control, and Malgus killed Vindican, taking the title of Sith Lord for himself. After the capture of the Dread Masters, Darth Malgus spearheaded the mission to conquer Alderaan.

The mission was an Imperial victory until the arrival of Jedi Knight Satele Shan. Satele and Malgus dueled once more, a decade after their battle on Korriban. Shan managed to mortally wound Malgus, and the Republic drove the Empire away from Alderaan. Despite his wounds, Malgus escaped as well. The battle was not without Republic casulties, however. Captain Jace Malcolm had been killed by Malgus early in the conflict.

Malgus would turn his attention to the planet of Serenno. Malgus ordered one of the Empire's infiltrators to assassinate Jedi Master Ven Zallow, while Malgus mobilized the Imperial fleet. The mission was partial success. The infiltrator was killed by Zallow, but Serenno had been taken.

Soon, Imperial tactics started to become more aggressive and desperate as the war entered its third decade. The Dark Council then stunned the Republic by offering to negotiate a peace treaty. When the Republic negotiated with the Empire on Alderaan, a large Sith fleet invaded and sacked Coruscant, the heart of the Republic. Darth Malgus led a team of Sith warriors within the Jedi Temple, slaughtering all within, and Darth Angral bombarded and invaded the planet.

With Coruscant firmly under the heel of the Empire, Angral personally executed Supreme Chancellor Berooken and claimed his office for his own. Faced with no alternatives, the Republic agreed with the Sith Empire's treaty. The treaty mandated that all Jedi and Republic forces withdraw into Republic space, and stand down from all combat duties.

The Republic still stood, but the Empire had won. After a twelve year Cold War, the Galactic War started. During the strain on the peace, Fleet Admiral of the Republic Navy, and Jedi Master Oteg was contacted by the spirit of Meetra Surik.

Surik had died in a failed attempt to destroy the Sith Emperor, alongside Revan, Bastila Shan, Revan-Prime and the Sith Lord Scourge. However, Revan had been taken into stasis, and had stayed there for the past thirty years. Similarly, Scourge had been frozen in carbonite, and left in a secret storage chamber. With the Republic and Empire's conflict heating back up, Surik knew it was time for Revan to be freed.

Following an intelligence-gathering assault on the Imperial fortress at Taral V, Oteg led his fleet into The Maelstrom to attack the Imperial prison facility inside. A fierce battle—one of the first of the soon-to-be new war—ensued, with both sides taking heavy casualties. Ultimately Oteg's fleet prevailed, successfully retrieving Revan before withdrawing from the area. With her freedom, Oteg believed that the Republic had obtained the means by which to finally defeat the Empire.

Revan's respite and sojourn to Republic space would be brief. Now fully aware of the crisis facing the galaxy, she set out to utterly destroy the Empire with the aid of ancient Rakata technology, an automated mass-manufacturing space station known as the Foundry. The Foundry was set to manufacture countless extermination droids designed with bioscanners to detect Sith genetic material, and destroy any life containing it—which would result in the genocide of the vast majority of the Imperial population.

The Empire had prepared for this situation. Darth Malgus, long opposed to the peace with the Republic, revealed to his chosen strike team that the rescue of Revan had been Malgus' own design. He intended that Revan would lead the Empire to the Foundry, in order that it could be used by the Empire in the coming war against the Republic. The Imperial strike team was successful in their attack on the Foundry, destroying the few active extermination droids already built before being totally annihilated by Revan. But instead of help the Republic, Revan disappeared, fate unknown. After mopping up the remaining Republic starships, the Empire claimed victory—and with it, ownership of the Foundry.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Jedi Master Tol Bragga set in motion an ambitious plan which he hoped could pre-emptively avert the coming war: to capture and subsequently redeem of the Sith Emperor to the light side of the Force.

Braga's quest enlisted the aid of Jedi Knight Oasis Kathra who, by that point, had become known as the Hero of Tython due to her role in saving Tython from destruction at the battle of the _Oppressor_. The Hero travelled the galaxy for this mission, seeking out clues as to the whereabouts and technical specifications of the Emperor's highly secretive space station, conducting investigations on Balmorra, Quesh, and finally Hoth. The attack on the Emperor's person went poorly for the Jedi strike team—the entire force was captured, and most of the Jedi were effortlessly subdued by the Emperor's admirable command of the dark side of the Force.

Eventually, the Jedi gained a victory and made a bold counterstrike–a direct attack on the Imperial capital planet, Dromund Kaas, and with it, an attack on the Sith Emperor himself.

While the Republic Fleet engaged the Imperial First Defense Fleet in orbit, a strike team commanded by the Hero of Tython descended to the stormy world to confront the Emperor and determine the fate of the galaxy. After battling their way through the Imperial capital, the team entered the inner sanctum of the Emperor: the Dark Temple. The group separated to pursue various objectives, while Oasis went on with the faithful droid companion T7-O1 to battle the dark overlord.

The Hero and the Emperor, in a new Voice body since their last encounter on Voss, battled ferociously, with the Emperor employing numerous dark side abilities and tricks to defeat his opponent. Ultimately, however, the Hero prevailed and slew the Emperor's host. His consciousness critically damaged, the essence of the Emperor retreated to his own body to hibernate for rest and recovery. Though the Emperor was not completely defeated, his state had been effectively left without a ruler.

One of the first to seize advantage of the new circumstances was the long-dissatisfied Sith Lord Darth Malgus. Nursing decades-long grudges against the Dark Council over the Treaty of Coruscant, as well as for their own infighting and exclusionary practices, Malgus seized the opportunity to proclaim himself ruler of the New Empire.

Already in possession of the Foundry facility from the early struggle with Revan, _Emperor_ Malgus also seized control of the Sith Emperor's now-abandoned space station. Malgus quickly searched out allies and others sympathetic to his belief that the Sith could only survive and be improved by constant warfare. Among the new allies was the Schism Collective, a technologically adept group who quickly adapted the Foundry's mass-production technologies for use on the Emperor's space station.

Following a string of victories in the Unknown Regions, Malgus and his forces gathered and struck at Ilum, a planet notable both as a place sacred to the Jedi Order as well as for its natural production of adegan lightsaber crystals. The goals of the New Empire were twofold: first, Malgus intended to destroy both the Republic and Sith Empire forces there as punishment for disloyalty. Second, the capture of the planet's crystals would provide an invaluable military resource for the fledgling state. The already-contested world quickly found itself besieged by a new player in the Galactic War.

Both Republic and Imperial forces were forced to turn and engage the New Imperial attackers, which was ultimately to the benefit of the Republic as the two Imperial groups whittled away each others' strength. A strike team was eventually able to board Malgus' commandeered space station and fight their way to his throne room. There, Malgus was slain in single combat—bringing an end to his New Empire.

The assault on Ilum, at first a major threat, had turned into an overwhelming victory for the Republic forces. Malgus' New Empire was vanquished, and in the fighting, the Sith Empire's forces on Ilum had been severely reduced. The outcome of the battle left the Republic firmly in control of Ilum, and deprived the Sith Empire of access to the valued adegan crystals.

As the Galactic War continued to rage throughout the galaxy, agents of the Galactic Republic were contacted by Republic Strategic Information Service agent Theron Shan–the non-Force sensitive son of Satele Shan–and his commander, Colonel Rian Darok regarding a planned assault on the Korriban Sith Academy. Despite stiff resistance, the overall mission proved to be quite succesful, although the Sith were soon able to reinforce the fortress after reinforcements arrived, prompting the strike team to retreat.

Concurrently, and without SIS' knowlege, Darth Arkous of the Dark Council had orchestrated his own attack on the Jedi homeworld of Tython, attempting to steal vital data from the Jedi Archives while trying to do as much damage as possible.

Using weapons based on the isotope-5 technology acquired at Makeb, the Sith launched their assault. After fighting past Jedi defenders, slaying instructor Liam Dentiri and Jedi Council member Master Oric Traless, they received the information that they had came for, although they were soon repelled by the Republic strike force that had attacked Korriban.

Following the battles, the Sith Lord, and secret daughter of Darth Marr and Darth Nox, Lana Beniko, Darth Arkous' own pupil, traveled to Manaan to investigate her master, who was reportedly implicated within a wider conspiracy somehow linked to the attacks. There she met Theron Shan, who himself was searching for similar answers, instead linked to Colonel Darok, and the two decided that they would accomplish more if they allied with one-another. While collaborating, the duo discovered that the data thefts themselves were linked to artifacts of the Rakata — a race that ruled the galaxy thousands of years earlier, and that they had been carried out by both Arkous and Darok, who were in league with one-another.

Contuing their collaboration on Manaan, which was, in fact, a world once ruled by the Rakata, they recruited the help of the Hero of Tython, now known as "The Outlander". The Outlander led a stealthy assault on a secret laboratory overseen by Gorima, a Selkath scientist. After freeing the Wookiee smuggler Jakarro and his droid C2-D4, and the arrival of Dark Council member Remowa, better known as Darth Nox and Sith Lord Choltsûn, better known as the Empire's Wrath, the squad tracked down Gorima, who revealed that he was on the payroll of both Arkous and Darok, who instructed him to construct a new Infinite Army. The Outlander's team destroyed the facility, although the research data was stolen by the two traitors shortly before the confrontation with Gorima.

Revealed to have been high ranking members of the Order of Revan, an Imperial fraternity dedicated to following the teachings of Revan, the traitors were pursued to Rakata Prime, once the capital of the Infinite Empire where, decades prior, the final battle of the Jedi Civil War took place, resulting in the destruction of the Star Forge, which, although destroyed, left much debris floating around the planet.

The Outlander was given a small strike force in order to infiltrate the Temple of the Ancients on the surface, where Arkous and Darok established their headquarters. Using Gorima's research, the traitors had managed to breed a small army of Rakata technology-infused soldiers of the ancient Rakatan species in order to bolster their already surprisingly vast ranks.

Upon reaching the temple summit, the Outlander's forces engaged the joint forces of both Arkous and Darok, out of which the strike team emerged triumphant. However, the victory was short lived after a small fleet of warships belonging to classes built by both Republic and Empire emerged from lightspeed, entering into low orbit. There, a man claiming to be Revan projected a large image of himself before the strike team, informing them that the loss of Arkous and Darok was merely a setback, saying that an "infinite army" was not necessary in carrying out his ultimate plans. After cutting transmission, Revan ordered the temple to be bombarded, although the Outlander and their squad managed to escape the structure's demolishion in the knick of time.

Following the disasterous events on Rakata Prime, the small alliance fell apart, its leadership otherwise being strained as a result of the Imperial and Republic governments not having fully understood the gravity of the situation. Lana Beniko, believing to have been directly responsible for the murder of Darth Arkous, one of the highest government officials in the Empire, was given a warrant for her arrest. Shan, on the other hand, for _his_ alleged involvement in Darok's demise was disavowed from the SIS and branded as a traitor by the Republic, prompting him and Beniko to go underground for the time being. The Outlander and the rest of the strike team were not implicated in their own direct involvement and parted ways, despite the growing Revanite threat.

Months later, those members of the strike team that organized on Rakata Prime, including the Outlander, found that coordinants leading to the mysterious world of Rishi had been entered in on their respective navicomps, and for reasons of their own, all traveled to the planet.

After arriving, they, on their own, discovered that it was Shan and Beniko who had entered in the coordinates, prompting them to set out and find where they might have been located on Rishi. Little did they know, but the Revanites too had established a presence on the world and had hired the local Nova Blade pirates to harass shipping in the region. This strange action greatly altered shipping patterns that had previously existed in the region.

With few options available, the Outlander and her allies decided to enlist the local clan of Mandalorians, also having struggled to combat the Revanites on-world. Although initially warry of the operatives' intentions, the Mandalorian leader Shae Vizsla, who went by the name "Torch", agreed to help the heroes in fighting the Revanites, giving additional information that the group had secretly amassed its own forces on the surface of the planet.

While infiltrating the Revanite hideout, Theron Shan was captured and tortured by Revan, who also happened to be his great-grandmother. The Outlander succeeded in rescuing the agent, who then revealed that he had learned that the Revanites were trying to lure both the Imperial and Republic fleets to the planet in order to gather them all into a single place. With the fleets locked into a massive battle in the skies above Rishi, Revan placed saboteurs on each and every vessel, with the intent of having both fleets annihilate one-another, which would ultimately weaken the military might of both factions, in order to 'clear the board' so that neither Republic nor Empire could oppose her in her plans to bring back the Sith Emperor to destroy him once and for all in his physical form.

Although Revan initially viewed it as being a longshot, the Revanite plot nearly succeeded, but due to Shan's intel the operatives were able to identify the traitors in both fleets. A strike force quickly set out to destroy the signal jammer that prevented any communications to and from the planet and between Republic and Imperial forces. This proved to be a victory, and, despite heavy losses, a ceasefire was called between Republic commander Satele Shan and the Empire's new leader Darth Marr, both of whom who had personally gone to oversee what would have been one of the largest, albeit bloodiest, turning points in the war. After both leaders agreed to meet on the planet's surface, Darth Marr and Satele Shan concluded that they would consort with the anti-Revanite group, now led jointly by their children, and the Outlander.

Calling for a summit, the commanders concluded that the Revanites were a far larger threat than previously thought, and that Revan's manipulation nearly led to the destruction of both the Republic and Empire. Furthermore, it was finally brought to Marr's attention that Emperor Vitiate, believed to have been killed four years later by the Outlander/Hero of Tython, was in fact still alive, albeit in a weakened incorporeal form.

Facing the horrific inevitability of a revived Emperor returning to consume the galaxy, both the Republic and Empire agreed to form a joint coalition to combat the deranged former Jedi in an attempt to put a stop to his plans.

Tracking Revan to the moon of Yavin IV, the coalition set up a small base camp not far from the Order of Revan's position. From there Satele Shan, Darth Marr, Darth Nox, the Wrath, Theron Shan, and Lana Beniko could coordinate the allied forces in a series of attacks against the Revanites, while the Outlander led the troops out on the field.

The initial alliance was shaky, as soldiers from both the Empire and Republic were not trustful of the other side. This distrust resulted in both sides conducting espionage against one-another, which led to further hostility, taking away from the time that they could have spent facing the growing Revanites.

Imperial and Republic platoons came face to face with one another on the field, coming close to engaging in an all-out battle, but after a former Imperial Guard, Commander Iven, who was pledged to the Revanites, was found in the area, both factions agreed to capture and and return him to the alliance camp for interrogation. Iven then revealed that the Revanites were using an ancient facility known as the Temple of Sacrifice as a base and that Revan was in control of an ancient artifact that could bring back the Sith Emperor.

In spite of the increasing conflict between the Revanites and the Coalition, both Satele Shan and Darth Marr could both detect a large light side energy on the moon. While out engaging Revanite forces, the Outlander came across a Force spirit, which appeared to be Revan's light side, who revealed that after the events on the Foundry, her Darth Revan persona became its own being. Her light half was capable of becoming one with the Force, but was unable to do so without her darker counterpart, who still existed in physical form and was the "Revan" responsible for attempting to bring Vitiate back to life. This prompted the Outlander to return to the base camp and organize one final assault against the Revanites along with the strike force, in order to put a stop to Darth Revan's plans once and for all. Organizing its forces, the coalition prepared to attack the Temple of Sacrifice, where Darth Revan had already begun the ritual. After fighting through wave upon wave of Revanites, the strike team finally reached the former Sith Lady, who engaged them in open combat. Although it took the effort of them all to defeat her, Darth Revan was finally beaten. Although it had appeared that they stopped her in her tracks, the voice of Vitiate echoed from above the temple, taunting Darth Revan that the entire conflict had been a ploy to bring him back to physical form and that she was no more than a pawn in a larger plan before vanishing into the night. Vitiate had once more regained strength, once more threatening the galaxy as a whole.

Disgruntled and saddened by the fact that she had been deceived, Darth Revan, after being confronted by her ghostly counterpart, finally agreed to join with her once more in order to become one with the Force. Whole and in perfect balance, Revan, instead of passing on, returned to the physical plane to destroy Vitiate.

Although victory had been achieved, it was agreed that Vitiate's return was perhaps the most significant concern that the galaxy would face in the coming days. Despite such, however, the Republic and Empire were both still at war with one-another, and it would be difficult to convince both governments to halt hostilities entirely. Still though, Marr and Shan came to a mutual conclusion: that if Vitiate one day were to return and attack, they would be ready and prepared to reconstitute their alliance, but, for the time being, mutually agreed to dissolve the coalition. Small pockets of Revanites still remained, and this group was brought into the Republic by the revived Revan. The threat having been neutralized, the Imperial and Republic fleets departed the system, ready to return to war.

One year later, Vitiate returned, and took over the planet of Ziost and, despite attempts by the Republic and Empire to break his hold, brought about a horrific cataclysm—feeding off of the planet's population, Vitiate used a Sith ritual to consume all life on the world, just as he had done to his own homeworld of Nathema more than a millennium earlier.

In the aftermath of his reawakening on the moon Yavin IV, Vitiate took gradual control of Ziost's population and used them to slaughter each other to fuel his strength, and Theron Shan deployed the Sixth Line—a covert team of Jedi—to investigate, only for them to fall under Vitiate's control. As the situation worsened, Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh decided to ignore the warnings of Shan and her agent Rane Kovach, and she sent the Republic Military to exploit the Empire's weakness by invading the planet for "humanitarian reasons." Saresh's forces fell under Vitiate's control just as the Imperials had, adding to his army of possessed. Shan and Sith Intelligence Minister Lana Beniko worked to free the planet's population from Vitiate using an powerful electrostatic gun in the city of New Adasta, but the effects were only temporary—only a fraction of the planet's population was evacuated before Vitiate unleashed a wave of death energy across the planet, turning all living things to ash and leaving behind a barren, gray and brown world haunted by the monstrous Sith known as Monoliths that he had created.

In the aftermath of the incident on Ziost, a number of Republic and Imperial outposts were destroyed in a series of lightning surprise attacks by an unknown force under the command of twin lightsaber-wielding warriors. Suspecting a connection between the attacks, Darth Marr organized a joint Republic-Imperial task force to investigate the region the warriors had come from: Wild Space. The fleet had the additional goal of searching for Vitiate, whom Marr and his allies suspected might have something to do with the invaders.

The task force had barely begun their investigation when they came under heavy assault by a fleet of unidentified ships hosting legions of the same droids used in the earlier attacks. Darth Marr's flagship was destroyed and Marr and one of his associates were taken captive. They were eventually introduced to one of the twin warriors, Prince Arcann, who brought them to the planet Zakuul, seat of the Eternal Empire. Once there, Marr and his ally immediately recognized Arcann's father, Emperor Valkorion as the Sith Emperor himself. In the ensuing struggle, Valkorion was killed and Marr was presumed dead, and Arcann assumed the throne and froze Marr's associate in carbonite.

Blaming the Outlander for Valkorion's death, Arcann declared war on both the Republic and Empire. The war was a disaster on both sides, with the Eternal Fleet swiftly revealing its superiority; Coruscant and Dromund Kaas were fully blockaded within a year. Eventually, both sides sued for peace. Supreme Chancellor Saresh was overruled by the Senate in the matter, while the Ministry of Logistics stepped in for the now-defunct Dark Council and the other departments of the Imperial government. The treaties and and subsequent regime changes on both sides effectively brought the Galactic War grinding to a halt.

The end stages of the conflict left devastating after effects upon the galaxy. The Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, which had ruled the galaxy as the two dominant galactic superpowers, were now under the thumb of the Empire of Zakuul. Not only this, but the conflict also changed the internal workings of both governments.

In the Republic, the power that Chancellor Saresh had gained during wartime amassed her enough control for her to override the Senate in military affairs. Many believe the Republic had 'lost its soul' because of this shift in power; Saresh's regime became viewed as increasingly more and more authoritative in nature. At least on one occasion, a group of soldiers attempted to have her arrested, though one member of the group warned Saresh. The rest were quietly arrested. Though Saresh was eventually removed from office due to term limits, she continued to lead through a puppet chancellor.

Darth Acina, meanwhile, took advantage of the absence or death of the other Dark Councilors and the Empire's Wrath and then declared herself Empress of the Sith.

The Eternal Empire exacted a heavy tribute from both sides, mostly in raw materials. This tribute was slowly destroying the Republic and Imperial economies. To make matters worse, both sides were secretly re-arming themselves in the hope of finally crushing each other, all while refusing to see that Zakuul had become the center of the galaxy.

With the Eternal Empire holding the Republic and Empire in a stranglehold, slowly depriving the two powers of supplies and resources, Lana Beniko - the former minister of Sith Intelligence - decided that something needed to be done, so she travelled into Wild Space with her personal bodyguard droid HK-55 in search of the figure known as the Outlander, hoping to learn their fate. Along the way, she recruited a former member of the Zakuulan military, Kotg Vortena, for help in liberating the Outlander. Lana would eventually learn of the Outlander's location deep within the Spire and soon developed a plan to liberate the last hope of the galaxy.

With help from Koth, HK-55, and T7-O1 - former companion to the Hero of Tython/Outlander - Lana freed the Outlander from her prison and fled the Spire, with High Justice Vaylin in pursuit. Crash landing in the Endless Swamp surrounding the Spire, the small crew - minus T7-O1, who had remained in the Spire to achieve a secondary objective - located the ancient warship known as the Gravestone, the only ship in the history of Zakuul to stand a chance against the unstoppable Eternal Fleet.

After repairing the Gravestone, the Outlander's team soon found themselves under attack from the forces of the Spire, nearly being overrun by Skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul, only to be saved at the last minute by the intervention of Senya Tirall. As they fled the planet, Koth used the Gravestone's omnicannon on the Eternal Fleet, destroying more than two dozen ships in a single shot. Jumping to hyperspace, the Outlander's team made their way towards Asylum, a shadowport and safe haven for those who oppose Arcann's rule.

Having to go through deep space without the hyperdrive, due to many of the Gravestone's systems cutting out mid-flight, the group eventually arrived on Asylum, where Koth reunited with his old crew, including Len Parvek and Ralo - a former Republic soldier who served on Darth Marr's flagship five years earlier. After rescuing one of Koth's engineers, Tora, from Tanno Vik and his mercenaries in the Free Zone, the Outlander was led by Senya to the Scions of Zakuul - led by Heskal - a group of prophetic protectors of Zakuul who were hunted to near extinction by Arcann. After being tested by the Scions, the Outlander was forced to duel Heskal, a duel that only ended after Lana and Koth's crew intervened.

Following the fight with Heskal and the Scions, the crew of the Gravestone received a message from the Lady of Sorrows - an information broker on Zakuul - and left for Zakuul's Old World district to find her. While the Outlander was gone, Heskal had a vision of the future and told Arcann that the Outlander was on Asylum, prompting the Emperor to prepare the Fleet for combat before personally travelling to the shadowport.

Following their mission to meet with the Lady of Sorrows - who in reality was the highly advanced droid SCORPIO - the Outlander and Senya returned to Asylum with their new ally. While SCORPIO worked on upgrading the Gravestone, the Outlander went to meet with Heskal in the Scions' hideout. At the same time, Arcann arrived on Asylum and beat the Outlander to the Scions' hideout, allowing him to massacre the group and mortally wound Heskal. A fight broke out between the Outlander and Arcann while the Eternal Fleet bombarded the shadowport. A shuttle crashing into the hideout abruptly ended the fight, leaving Arcann buried under the collapsed building, allowing the Outlander to return to the Gravestone.

The Outlander made her way to Asylum's Control Spar - with assistance from Beniko, Vortena and HK-55 - to unlock docking clamps grounding the frigate - while Senya engaged her daughter. Arcann, who had survived the collapse of the Scions' hideout, pursued the Outlander all the way to the Control Spar, where the two resumed their fight, this time with the Outlander receiving aid from HK-55. After Arcann destroyed HK, the fight ended when the Emperor was thrown from the platform, though he managed to survive the fall. With the Gravestone free, the Outlander's forces fell back to their ship and barely escaped the Eternal Fleet.

Though the Eternal Empire took control of Asylum, the battle showed the galaxy that Zakuul was not invincible, and members of the Republic and Sith Empire voiced their interest in an alliance against a common enemy, gathering on the planet Odessen to establish a base.

Upon the arrival of the Outlander, the Alliance got to work building a base out of a cliff face. Once the groundwork was established, the Outlander - who was operating as the Commander of this Alliance - got to work recruiting noteworthy individuals from across the galaxy to add to the efforts of the new faction.

Reports of this new faction spurred others across the galaxy to take action, with resistance fighters gathering on planets under the threat of a Star Fortress. One such resistance cell on Bothawui was making significant progress, prompting the Eternal Empire to demonstrate their power by firing a massive laser from the Star Fortress, wiping out the cell. In response, the Outlander infiltrated one of these Star Fortresses, hoping to deal some damage. Learning valuable information about the inner-workings of the Star Fortresses, the Alliance made contact with resistance fighters on Alderaan, Belsavis, Hoth, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Voss to destroy shield bunkers protecting the sun generators powering the battle stations, and systematically destroyed the Star Fortresses above each of the aforementioned planets.

At the same time, the Eternal Empire continued their search for the Outlander and the Gravestone, only for their searches to continuously come up empty. Growing frustrated with the lack of progress, Arcann ordered Vaylin to have the Eternal Fleet bombard one planet in five different sectors until they were dust, knowing that someone would tell them where their targets were if they gave them a reason.

A few months after the formation of the Alliance, Theron Shan learned of an anarchist on Zakuul known as Firebrand dedicated to bringing down Arcann's "perfect society". Believing it might be beneficial to bring her into their ranks, Shan brought this information to the Commander, labelling her a potential ally, with Beniko backing him up by noting that she has survived on Zakuul for over two years, as was connected to the populace. Deciding that Firebrand was at least worth investigating, the Outlander travelled to Zakuul to meet her.

SCORPIO, using her Lady of Sorrows alias, sent a message to Firebrand offering her high-yield explosives. After being saved from Skytroopers by Shan and the Outlander, Firebrand revealed her true identity as Kaliyo Djannis. As they helped Kaliyo set up some explosives around the Spire the Commander got a better understanding of the workings of Zakuul, in particular, the command centre of the Spire known as the Overwatch, where most of the droids in the Spire's are operated from. Kaliyo explained that the Overwatch was where the Alliance could collect complete schematics of the Spire, which would be crucial should they ever need to raid it.

After invading the command centre and downloading the schematics, the Outlander soon learned from the Overwatch administrator, Tayvor Slen, that he had sponsored Kaliyo two years earlier to bomb small targets to rid the people of the Spire of their "darker urges." Upon killing Slen, Kaliyo revealed her true plan of disabling the droids that practically ran the city before bombing the Spire, causing mass panic.

After the raid on the Overwatch, the Commander returned the schematics to Odessen and Kaliyo joined their ranks. At the same time, an outraged Arcann had the Knights of Zakuul battle to the death in the duelling circles, effectively halving their ranks.

After the raid on the Overwatch, Shan was spending some time analysing the data the Commander had secured and passed some of it through to Jonas Balkar, a member of the SIS, who passed it on to Aric Jorgan, the new commander of Havoc Squad, convincing the Squad to conduct an unsanctioned mission on Zakuul, an act that was essentially treason. With the information Balkar had supplied him, Jorgan was able to organise an operation to plant a wiretap on a planetary transmitter within a Zakuul Knight outpost in the Endless Swamp. Shan and the Commander travelled to the Swamps where they met with Jorgan and the reformed Havoc.

Before they could discuss the operation details however, a small force of Zakuulan droids intervened and forced the Alliance force to separate to ensure their base was not discovered, delaying Jorgan's operation to the following day. As Jorgan and the Commander made their way through the swamps, they were forced to rescue a group of Zakuulan refugees, providing them shelter at their camp.

The next day, the Alliance put their plan into action. In order for Jorgan and the Commander to infiltrate the outpost and plant the wiretap, a sizeable Alliance force travelled to the Swamps and launched a major assault on the outpost, forcing the Knights to move to combat them. While the Commander succeeded in planting the wiretap, the assault was costly for the Alliance, with nearly all of their forces wiped out, only surviving through the intervention of the refugees.

As a result of the refugees actions, Jorgan decided to keep Havoc Squad in the Swamps to train the refugees into a proper fighting force. As soon as the Commander returned to Odessen, they had already started receiving information from the transmitter, making the mission a costly success.

Following the operation in the Endless Swamp, SCORPIO was put in charge of monitoring the signals they were receiving from the outpost, and discovered the "GEMINI Frequency", transmissions broadcast from the Eternal Throne to every ship in the Eternal Fleet. With this information in mind, she cross-referenced this information with the schematics of the Spire, revealing a hyperwave relay station ten kilometers beneath the Spire, which she identified as the source of the GEMINI Frequency.

Seeing an opportunity, the Alliance pieced together a plan to infiltrate the relay station. Major Jorgan and Kaliyo both offered to complete the mission, with Jorgan offering to destroy the station while Kaliyo insisted that she could get them control of the Frequency. Once the decision of who would carry out the task was made, the mission began while the Outlander consulted Valkorion in the Odessen wilderness for potential information on the Spire. However, they disappeared not long after, forcing the strike team to improvise without them.

By the time the Outlander returned - having been attacked and seemingly abandoned by Valkorion and saved by Satele Shan, Revan and recovered Darth Marr, now Marr, the Jedi Knight - the strike team had entered sublevel four of the relay station, where they lost contact with Odessen. In response to the team being cut off, other members of the Alliance moved in to support them, completely cutting off Odessen from all of their forces on Zakuul.

Due to Jorgan and Kaliyo being unable to cooperate with each other the strike team was unable to secure the Frequency. While four members of Havoc Squad were killed in the chaos, Kaliyo managed to steal a datacore from a security console outside the relay station, containing a large file archive on the Eternal Empire's droids. This would be the last major Alliance mission on Zakuul for some time.

After Arcann's defeat, Vaylin would become Empress, but would be slain by the Outlander. Then the Battle of Zakuul would break out, and Vitiate would make his final bid for control over the galaxy. During the battle, Vitiate took over the Outlander's body, and had a final showdown with Revan. Vitiate was expelled, and his spirit was destroyed by Revan, finally putting an end to the Sith Emperor.

Almost two thousand years later, the Ruusan campaign of the New Sith Wars was in full swing. It consisted of seven battles, that lasted over two years, from 1002 BBY to 1000 BBY.

During the campaign, the Galactic Republic's Army of Light was commanded by the Jedi Master Lord Hoth, and the Brotherhood of Darkness was led by Skere Kaan, Dark Lord of the Sith. Throughout the course of the battles, additional reinforcements attempted to land on Ruusan, though many Jedi forces were destroyed by an orbiting Sith blockade and many Sith reinforcements were destroyed by the Republic Navy en route to Ruusan. Four of the seven battles were won by the Army of Light, although the first battle of Ruusan was an absolute victory for the Sith; the Republic's forces were utterly destroyed and not a single Republican escaped that battle alive.

The final battle led to the destruction of both the Brotherhood of Darkness and after thousands in the initial battle, a final hundred Jedi, who sacrificed themselves to force Lord Kaan to detonate his final superweapon, the thought bomb, underground in the caverns on Ruusan, taking himself and all Sith lords with him. This controversial decision and the enormous damage caused to the planet by the ongoing space, air and ground battles with ever changing fortune and the ecological aftereffects of the thought bomb lead to the Ruusan Reformation of Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum and the Rule of Two of Darth Bane, who secretly arranged these course of events to wipe out the Brotherhood of Darkness and so start again with only his apprentice, to now conquer by stealth and deception.

Twenty years later, Bane's apprentice, Darth Zannah, followed the code of the Rule of Two, and attacked Darth Bane on Ambria. After a duel, Bane was killed by his apprentice. After this, the Sith vanished into the shadows, just as Bane planned.

Over nine hundred years later, the current Sith Lord, Darth Tenebrous, had been killed by his apprentice, Darth Plagueis. Two years later, the child who would soon become known as Darth Sidious (descendant of Darth Nihilus, Visas Marr, Darth Marr, Lana Beniko and Choltsûn) unlocked her Force potential, and killed her older brother Sheev, after he killed their parents and other siblings. Plagueis took this child in, and both raised her as his daughter, and trained her as his apprentice.

And now, here we are. In 32 BBY, where the Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy and the Sith have supposedly gone extinct. The galaxy is in peace and the light side is in control. Or is there a darkness that has been waiting to reveal itself to the Jedi? A darkness that has been waiting to have revenge?

* * *

A/N: This chapter is not for the story of the Phantom Menace. This chapter is made to give the history of the galaxy, the Force, the Jedi and Sith and light and dark. Already, you can see some changes I've made. Next chapter, the first part of The Phantom Menace. Thank you for reading.

EDIT (8/25/17): By the Force, it took me all night to write all that. So, I've edited this origin chapter to contain the time of Exar Kun, and more greatly expand on the Old Republic time. And again, you can notice more changes I've made to the EU. Instead of Revan, Scourge and Meetra Surik going (and failing) to kill Vitiate, Revan, Meetra, Bastila Shan, Scourge, and Revan-Prime, a character I created since Revan could be male or female in KOTOR, were the one who died against Vitiate (excluding Revan and Scourge, of course). The KOTOR I story ended in the dark side ending, with Revan and Bastila being redeemed by Surik. I had Darth Marr become a Jedi, and he is the son of Darth Nihilus and Visas Marr. Lana Beniko is the secret daughter of Darth Marr and Nox, and Choltsûn/The Empire's Wrath was the Sith Pureblood character I created in the Old Republic game. He was a Sith Warrior. In the game, Choltsûn/Wrath romanced Lana, so they got together in this rewrite. Remowa/Darth Nox was my human Sith Inquisitor. Another thing that wasn't documented was that Marr and Satele Shan got together, and that Theron Shan got with the Hero of Tython/The Outlander, and the two were ancestors to the Skywalker family. Speaking of the Skywalker family, Alek Skywalker/Darth Malak, is the first member of the Skywalker family. Tyrral Skywalker, grandfather of Theron Shan, was Malak's brother. And yes, Raven Kenobi/Revan, is the first member of the Kenobi family. And because Theron is part of both the Skywalker, and Shan families, he is a Skywalker and Kenobi. It also means that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are distant relatives. Anyway, Attack of the Clones is still being written, and once all chapters are written, I'll try to release them on a weekly basis. See you guys later.


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiations

A/N: Welcome to the Phantom Menace, the first chapter of my Star Wars rewrite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

 **STAR WARS: THE PHANTOM MENACE**

 _Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Alderaan. While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict..._

A silver protocol droid opened the door to a meeting room. In the room, there was a large table with multiple chairs. There was another door on the other side of the room.

Into the room walked a man and a woman. The man was much older, around his early sixties and wore a plain tan tunic with a brown robe. The woman was younger, about twenty-five, and wore similar clothing. It was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this." Jinn looked around the room. "I don't sense anything," he said. "It's not the mission, master. It's something... elsewhere. Elusive."

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Kenobi opened her eyes. "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..."

"But not at the expense of the moment." Jinn cut in. "Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Kenobi nodded. "Yes, Master... how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Jinn scoffed. "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

As Jinn said this, a small grey cylinder rolled under the door towards the Jedi. "Poison gas!" yelled Jinn, Force pushing the door down. He and Kenobi quickly left the room as a green cloud of smoke began to spread from the container.

Outside of the room stood multiple grey droids, all armed with blasters. "Jedi!" one shrieked. "Blast them!"

Jinn and Kenobi activated white and indigo lightsabers, respectively and jumped at the droids. Jinn was an Ataru specialist while Kenobi worked with the defensive style, Soresu.

Kenobi spun her lightsaber in a circle, deflecting a blaster bolt back into one of the droids. Jinn performed an acrobatic flip over a droid, then quickly spun his lightsaber around and stabbed it through the chest.

Jinn fired a Force push, blowing all the other droids into the walls and roof. Kenobi quickly looked over the room before deactivating her lightsaber. "Well, you were right, Master. Those were some short negotiations."

Jinn and Kenobi proceeded to a locked door. Jinn put his hand to the door and closed his eyes. "What do you sense, Master?" Kenobi asked. "Droids. And lots of them."

Jinn activated his lightsaber and threw it up into the roof. He manuvered his weapon with the Force, slicing a rectangular hole into the roof.

"Come, Obi-Wan." Jinn jumped into the hole and Kenobi followed. The Jedi inched through the roof until they were directly over the droids.

Jinn activated his lightsaber and quickly slashed the roof open, falling on top of a destroyer droid. Kenobi fell behind him, spinning her lightsaber as she activated it.

The three remaining destroyers activated their shields, firing on the Jedi. Kenobi easily deflected the blaster fire back at the droids for it to be absorbed by their shields.

Jinn, on the other hand, was having issues. Ataru was not geared towards defense like Soresu. Kenobi jumped in front of Jinn, blocking a blaster bolt headed for his chest.

"You take them out, I'll cover you," Kenobi said. Jinn nodded and jumped over Kenobi, directly in front of a destroyer. Before it could fire, Jinn pierced its shield with his lightsaber, striking through its head.

He lifted one destroyer with the Force, locking its blasters at the remaining one. Kenobi jumped on top of said destroyer, ramming her lightsaber through its head, lengthways.

Jinn clenched his fist, crushing the destroyer. He threw it into the wall and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Lady Sidious, the ambassadors Chancellor Valorum sent are Jedi!" Two Neimoidians, Nute Gunray and Daultay Dofine stood in front of a hologram of a hooded woman.

"The scheme has failed, Lady Sidious. The blockade is finished. We dare not go against the Jedi," Dofine said.

Sidious' yellow eyes narrowed under her hood. She raised her hand and Dofine began to levitate. The Neimoidian clutched at his throat, coughing and choking. Before he suffocated, Sidious released him. Dofine landed on his face, but quickly got up and ran off. "Viceroy, keep that stunted slime out of my sight."

Gunray nodded nervously. "Yes, milady. What shall we do?" Sidious put her hands together. "Begin landing your troops on Alderaan, Viceroy."

Gunray cocked his head. "Um, is that legal?"

"I will make it legal." Sidious hissed angrily. "Kill those Jedi." The Sith Lord disappeared, leaving Gunray alone.

Once Sidious' hologram disappeared, another appeared in front of Gunray. It was Padmé Amidala, the fourteen year old Queen of Alderaan.

A smug smile formed on Gunray's face. "At last, we're getting results. Again you come before us, your highness," the Neimoidian said. "You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

Gunray's smirk grew. "I was not aware of such failure." Amidala crossed her arms. "I have word that the chancellor's ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach settlement."

"Apologies, my lady. I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken," Gunray said. "Beware, viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time." Gunray feigned offense. "We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much." Narrowing her eyes, Amidala replied; "We shall see."

Once Amidala's hologram disappeared, OOM-9, a droid commander walked up to Gunray. "Find the Jedi." Gunray hissed. "Roger, roger." the droid nodded. Dofine walked back to Gunray. "Disable all communications on Alderaan," Gunray said. "Queen Amidala may be suspecting an invasion."

 **Alderaan**

"Gunray claimed that he did not receive any ambassadors," Queen Amidala said, her handmaidens, Governer Sio Bibble, Captain Panaka and his sergeant next to her. In front of Amidala was the hologram of Senator Sindel Palpatine. Palpatine made a surprised face. "How could that be true? I have assurances from Chancellor Valorum. His ambassadors did arrive. It must be the... get... negotiate..." Palpatine's hologram sputtered and shorted out.

"Senator Palpatine?!" Amidala turned to Panaka. "What's happening?" Panaka turned to his sergeant. "Check the transmission generators." As the sergeant left, Bibble spoke up. "Is it a malfunction?"

Panaka shrugged. "It could be the Federation jamming us." Bibble crossed his arms. "A communications disruption could only mean one thing: invasion."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor," Amidala said. "The Federation would not dare go that far." Panaka chipped in; "The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished."

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." "Negotiation?" Bibble asked incredulously. "We've lost all communication! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."

Panaka looked back to Amidala. "I have to agree, Your Highness. This is a dangerous situation. Our security volunteers will be no match for a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

Meanwhile, six landing craft flew in formation towards the surface of Alderaan. Three began to slowly descend through the cloud cover of the twilight side of the planet.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of the Phantom Menace. As you can see some of the changes, Qui-Gon Jinn has a white lightsaber instead of a green one. In my story, a white lightsaber represents those who follow the Living Force. Those with this color are known as Pure Jedi. Obi-Wan's lightsaber is the same as it is in the normal canon. I have replaced Naboo with Alderaan as they are so similar, I didn't see the point in keeping them separate. Anyways, thanks for reading and chapter two should be up sometime tomorrow.

Edit (8/16/17): You may notice that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious, Senator Palpatine have been gender-swapped. Why is this, you ask? During the writing of Attack of the Clones, I was looking at Palpatine's origin story, and I decided to make a few changes. Other than that, there's not many other reasons. So now, Sindel Palpatine, the younger sister of Sheev Palpatine has taken the place her brother held in the original canon. Kenobi, I really don't know. I just felt like it.


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion of Theed

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood before a hologram of Darth Sidious. "The invasion is on schedule, my Lady," Gunray said. "Good," Sidious said. "I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the system."

"The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her." Gunray chuckled. "Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, viceroy." Gunray nodded. "Thank you, my Lady." Sidious' hologram faded away.

Rune finally spoke. "You didn't think to tell her of the missing Jedi?" Gunray flinched. "No need to report that to her, until we have something to report."

 **Alderaan**

Long columns of the Droid Army marched down the main road leading to Theed, the Alderaan capital. As Queen Amidala can only watch helplessly from a window in the palace, a transport lands in Theed Plaza. Gunray and Haako emerged from it. "Ah, victory!" Gunray said.

The waterfalls of Theed sparkled in the noonday sun. Amidala, Sio Bibble and five of Amidala's handmaidens (Padmé, Eirtae, Yane, Rabe and Sache) were surrounded by twenty droids. Next to them, Captain Panaka and four Alderaan guards are also held at gunpoint. Gunray and Haako stood in the middle of the room.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble demanded. "The Alderaan and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

Amidala narrowed her eyes angrily. "I will not cooperate." Gunray shook his head, his face plastered with a smile. "Now, now, Your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander." OOM-9 stepped forward. "Process them."

OOM-9 nodded. "Yes, sir!" OOM-9 turned to his sergeant. "Take them to Camp Four." The sergeant nodded and marched the group out of the throne room.

Amidala, Padmé, Eirtae, Yane, Rabe, Sache, Panaka, Bibble and four guards were led out of the palace by ten Battle Droids. The group passes by tanks and Battle Droids which are filling the plaza. Unbeknownst to the Alderaanians, they were about to be rescued.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi jumped down from a balcony, igniting their lightsabers. Four Battle Droids were instantly cut down. More droids began to move forward, but are also cut down by the Jedi. The sergeant is all that is left. With a shriek, the Battle Droid began to run, only to be pulled back and dispatched by Jinn.

Amidala and the others were amazed. Jinn, Kenobi, Amidala and the others moved between two buildings. "Your Highness," Qui-Gon began. "We are the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, ambassador." Bibble piped up. "The negotiations never took place," Jinn said. "Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

Panaka stepped forwards. "They've knocked out all of our communications." "Do you have transports?" Jinn asked. "In the main hanger. This way." The group disappeared down the alleyway as the alarms were sounded.

Panaka cracked open a side door to the central hanger. Jinn looked over his shoulder. Kenobi, Amidala and the rest of the group were behind him. They saw several Alderaan spacecraft guarded by about fifty Battle Droids. Alarms went off in the distance.

"Shit, there are too many of them," Panaka said. "That won't be a problem," Jinn said. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, ambassador. But my place is here with my people," Amidala said. "They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble said. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her," Panaka chimed in.

"The situation here is not what it seems," Jinn mused. "There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help," Bibble said.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness," Panaka said. "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

Bibble chimed in again. "Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can... They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

Amidala turned to Padmé and Eirtae. "Either chance presents a great risk... to all of us..."

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padmé said. "If we are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Jinn said. Amidala nodded. "I will plead our case before the Senate." Amidala turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

The door opened to the main hanger. Jinn, Kenobi, Panaka, three guards, Padmé, Eirtae and Rabe, followed by Queen Amidala, headed for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Bibble, Yane and Sache stayed behind.

"We need to free those pilots," Panaka said, pointing to twenty guards, ground crew and pilots held in a corner by six Battle Droids. "I'll take care of that," Kenobi said, running towards the group of captured pilots.

Jinn, Amidala, Panaka and the rest of the group approached the guards at the ramp of the Alderaan craft. "Where are you going?" the guard droid demanded. "I'm ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant," Jinn replied. "You're under arrest!" the droid yelled, drawing his blaster.

Before any of the other droids could fire, however, they were cut down. Other guards run to their aid. Kenobi attacked the guards around the pilots. Jinn stood and fought off droids while the others boarded the ship.

Kenobi, the freed pilots, guards and ground crew members rushed aboard the ship. The other pilots and guards rushed to Bibble. Once everyone was onboard the ship, Jinn jumped on board. More alarms went off. More droids rushed into the hanger and fired as the ship flew off.

The sleek spacecraft sped away from Alderaan and headed for the Trade Federation blockade. The pilot, Ric Olie, navigated toward the massive battleship. "Our communications are still jammed," Olie said.

As Olie said this, all the ship's systems flared to life. "The power's back!" Kenobi said, surprised. A blue R2 unit flew back into the ship. The Alderaan spacecraft rocketed away from the Federation battleship. Olie smiled at the R2 unit. "The little guy did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield is up and at maximum. But there's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship," Jinn said. Kenobi studied a star chart on a monitor. "Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... the Trade Federation has no presence there." Panaka crossed his arms. "How can you be sure?"

"It's controlled by the Hutts..." "THE HUTTS?!" Panaka yelled. "It's risky, but there's no alternative," Kenobi said. "You can't take her Royal Highness there!" Panaka said. "The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..."

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation..." Jinn said. "Except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Panaka took a deep breath in frustration.

Gunray and Haako sat around a conference table with a hologram of Darth Sidious. "We control all cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements," Gunray informed the Sith Lady.

"Destroy all high ranking officials, viceroy. Slowly and quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" Gunray gained a nervous expression. "Well, um... she disappeared, my Lady. One Alderaan cruiser got past the blockade." Sidious glared at Gunray. "Find her! I want that treaty signed."

Nute twiddled his thumbs nervously. "My Lady, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"Not for a Sith..."

A large muscular figure in a black robe appeared behind Sidious. "Viceroy, this is my apprentice, Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship." Gunray nodded. "Yes, my Lady." Sidious' hologram faded out. Gunray turned to Haako. "This is getting out of hand. Now there are two of them!" Haako nodded. "We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these Sith?"

Jinn, Kenobi, Panaka and the blue R2 unit stood before Queen Amidala, Padmé, Eirtae and Rabe.

"It's an extremely well put together little droid," Panaka said. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Amidala clasped her hands together. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"

The R2 unit let out a series of beeps. Panaka brushed some dirt of of the side of the droid and read its number. "R2-D2, Your Highness."

Amidala smiled at the droid. "Thank you, Artoo-Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal... Padmé!" Padmé bowed before the Queen. "Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Amidala turned back to Panaka. "Continue, Captain."

Panaka looked nervously at Jinn and Kenobi. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There, we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant," Jinn said.

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said. Jinn crossed his arms. "You must trust my judgement, Your Highness."

Kenobi, Panaka and Jinn looked over Olie's shoulder. A large yellow planet appeared directly in front of their view. Olie looked to his scopes.

"That's it," Kenobi said. "Tatooine."

"There's a settlement... a spaceport, looks like," Olie said. "Land near the outskirts," Jinn said. "We don't want to attract any attention." Olie landed the ship in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Epsa was seen in the distance.

Kenobi hoisted the hyperdrive out of a floor panel as Jinn, who was now dressed as a farmer entered the main area. "The hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one."

Jinn put his hand on Kenobi's shoulder. "Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary... I sense a disturbance in the Force." Kenobi nodded. "I feel it also, Master." Jinn walked into the hallway to meet up with Artoo. They headed to the exit ramp.

As the Jedi and astromech began their trek, a strange looking caravan made its way towards the spaceport. Panaka and Padmé, who was dressed in a peasant's garb, ran up to Jinn and Artoo.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you," Panaka said. "She wishes for her to observe the locals." Jinn raised an eyebrow. "Is Her Highness sure? This spaceport is not going to be pleasant." "The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet."

"I've been trained in defense..." Padmé assured Jinn. "I can take care of myself." "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse," Panaka interjected. Jinn shook his head. "I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me," he said, giving Padmé a stern look. "Let's head in."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Anakin Skywalker

A/N: Apologies this chapter took so long to upload! School has been hell and I haven't had much time to write. But now I finally have a new chapter and my other two stories should have a new chapter today or tomorrow. Anyway, welcome back to the Phantom Menace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

The group of Qui-Gon Jinn, R2-D2 and Padmé Naberrie proceeded down the main street of Mos Espa. Padmé looked around in awe at the exotic environment. "This place is made up of moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers," Jinn said. "The few spaceports, like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found..."

"Like us," Padmé cut in. Artoo quietly whistled. The group came to a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship dealers. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers," Jinn declared. They headed for a small junk shop that had a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

The group entered the dingy shop and a pudgy blue Toydarian flew up to them. His name was Watto. "Hi chuba da naga? ( **What do you want?** )" he asked. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Jinn replied.

"Ah yes, ah yes, Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto looked to a door to the junk yard. "Peedenke! Naba dee unko! ( **Boy, get in here! Now!** )" Jinn motioned to Artoo. "My droid here has a readout of what we need."

A disheveled young boy, about nine years old, ran in from the junk yard. He was dressed in dirty tan rags. Watto raised a hand and the boy flinched. "Coona tee-tocky malia, Anakin?! ( **What took you so long, Anakin?!** )" Watto yelled.

"Mel tassa cho-passa... ( **I was cleaning the bin like you...** )" Watto shook his head. "Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya ( **Never mind! Watch the store.** ) Me dwana no bata. ( **I've got some selling to do here.** )" Watto turned back to Jinn.

"Let me take a look out back, you'll find what you need." Artoo and Qui-Gon followed Watto towards the junk yard, leaving Padmé with Anakin. Watto read a holopad as the passed over multiple objects. "No, no, no... Ah! Here it is! A T-14 hyperdrive generator!" Watto said. "You're in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one... but thee might as well buy a new ship. Would be cheaper, I think... speaking of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?"

Jinn reached into his cloak and pulled out some chips. "I have twenty thousand Republic credits." Watto looked incredulous. "Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else," Jinn waved his hand across Watto's face. "But credits will do just fine." Watto flew closer to Jinn. "No, they won'ta." Jinn waved his hand again. "Credits will do just fine."

"No, they won'ta! What do you think, you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me. Only money. No money, no parts, no deal!" Watto smirked. "And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive. I promise you that."

A few minutes later, Jinn and Artoo entered Watto's shop again. "Padmé! We're leaving." Padmé began to leave, but looked back to Anakin. "I'm glad I met you, Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "Wait, what was the boy's name?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Padmé repeated. Jinn walked over to Anakin. "Skywalker... do you know what your name means, Anakin?" Anakin shook his head. Jinn kneeled down to Anakin's height. "You are the descendant of an ancient Jedi Master named Tyrral Skywalker. He was one of the strongest Jedi to live in the Old Republic."

"Jinn looked over to Watto as he flew back in. "Watto, may I speak with Anakin at my ship for a while?" Watto waved the group off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just bring him back quickly."

"Jinn, Artoo, Padmé and Anakin made their way back to the ship. Jinn told Kenobi of Anakin's name and the Jedi Padawan quickly began talking to Anakin about his ancestors.

"Tyrral Skywalker was one of the strongest Jedi during the time of the Old Republic. Few could exceed him," Kenobi said.

"Master Skywalker sired a son with Meetra Surik, the Jedi Exile. Their son sired his own son with another powerful Jedi named Satele Shan. Shan was the granddaughter of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Her name was Revan." He chuckled. "It seems you would happen to be Obi-Wan's distant cousin. Anakin, I sense the Force in you. You have Surik's blood. You have Revan's blood. Obi-Wan, grab the device we talked about." Kenobi nodded and walked over to a drawer. She pulled out a small metal device.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Darth Sidious stood in a dark room with the hologram of Darth Maul. "Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly."

"Move against the Jedi first... you should then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty." Maul nodded. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

Sidious smiled. "You have been trained well. They will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command." Maul gave a bow and his hologram disappeared.

A tall seven foot tall alien emerged from behind Sidious. "Do you trust in the assassin's abilities?" he asked. "Of course, master. I used your teachings," Sidious replied. The large alien gave a hoarse breath. "We shall see how well you replicated them, Lady Sidious. For there is only one Darth Plagueis." The alien began to walk away. "And it is I."

* * *

 **Tatooine**

Jinn walked back into Watto's shop. Watto and Anakin both looked at him. "The boy tells me you wanta sponsor his race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits." Watto laughed. Jinn maintained a calm expression. "My ship will be the entry fee."

Jinn pulled out a small hologram projector. An image of the Alderaan ship appeared. Watto studied it and Jinn could see the interest spark on his face. "Not bad... not bad..." Jinn crossed his arms. "It's in good order, except for the parts we need."

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." "I have acquired a pod."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto chuckled. "So you supply the pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty."

Now Jinn raised an eyebrow. "Fifty-fifty?! If it is to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts we need... and we get the boy." Watto thought on it for a second, but nodded. "Alright. What if you lose?"

"You keep my ship. Either way, you win." Watto smiled. "Deal!"

Outside their spacecraft, Kenobi was speaking to Jinn through his commlink. "What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time."

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. Remember. The boy has the blood of Master Surik and Revan. He will succeed. I just know it. Have you gotten a midichlorian count from the boy's blood?"

Kenobi looked on a datapad. She almost did a doubletake. "That's impossible!" "What's wrong?"

"His count is off the charts. Two million! Not even Master Yoda has a midichlorian count that high!" Jinn then had a realization. "Obi-Wan... no Force user has ever had a count that high."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. It may be a stretch, but do you think that this boy might be the Chosen One?" Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "Of the Bendu's prophecy?"

"Yes." Kenobi thought about it for a while. "Maybe. We'd have to bring him before the Jedi council."

Meanwhile, far from the city, a silver spacecraft landed on top of a desert mesa. It was the _Scimitar_ , the personal ship of Darth Maul. The Sith apprentice walked out of the ship, six probe droids shooting out towards the city.

"Maul looked through his electrobinoculars. "Prepare yourself, Jedi. You will at last remember the power of the dark side."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This one differed quite a bit from the original Phantom Menace. Tyrral Skywalker is an OC I created because I wanted Anakin to have a reason for being so powerful. Therefore, Tyrral Skywalker had a kid with Meetra Surik, and their son married Satele Shan. And since Meetra, Satele and Revan are extremely powerful, that power would transfer down to Anakin. And just a note, Revan is a hell of a lot more powerful in this re-write than he was in the EU. As in, at this point he's the most powerful Force user other than the Ones. I also showed Darth Plagueis in this chapter because he was still alive in the EU during the Phantom Menace. I also cut out the scene of Anakin and Padmé because... cringy child acting. Next chapter, Maul's first encounter with the Jedi.


	5. Chapter 4: Return of the Sith

A/N: Finally, this chapter is out. I've finished this chapter and the next, which is the finale. By the way, I skipped the podrace, but if you guys want it, I'll try to write it and put it in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

 **The Phantom Menace**

 **Chapter 4: Return of the Sith**

Qui-Gon and Anakin ran towards the spacecraft, the boy lagging behind the Jedi Master. "Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!" Jinn turned to answer and saw a figure in a dark cloak blasting towards them on a speeder bike. "Anakin, get down!" Jinn yelled. Anakin dropped and the speeder flew over him.

The figure leapt off of the bike and his hood fell back, revealing Darth Maul. Before he hit the ground, Maul ignited his lightsaber and made a swing at Jinn's head. The white blade of Jinn's lightsaber sprung from his hand. He barely deflected Maul's attack.

The two fought in a mix of acrobatics and white and crimson blades. Anakin got up and watched the two fight. Jinn spun around and kicked Maul in the chin. "Anakin, get to the ship! Take off! Now!"

Anakin ran into the ship, where Padmé, R2-D2 and a rusty red droid worked. The red droid picked a blaster off of his back. "Alarmed Query: What frightens you, master? Shall I kill something?"

"Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off now!" Anakin cried. Padmé and Anakin ran into the cockpit. "Qui-Gon is in trouble! He says to take off."

Jinn and Maul continued their duel, flying around with flips and twists. Both warriors looked up as the Alderaan ship flew overhead. Jinn took advantage of Maul's distraction and elbowed him in the nose.

Jinn leapt onto the ramp of the ship and deactivated his lightsaber. By the time Maul looked back, the ship was gone. The ship rocketed away from Tatooine.

Jinn let out an exhausted sigh and sat on one of the seats. He was covered in sweat and dirt. "Are you okay?" Anakin asked. "I'm fine," Jinn replied. "That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Kenobi rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"He was well trained in the Jedi arts. I believe it was a Sith Lord." Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "But the Sith have been extinct since the destruction of Lord Kaan's Brotherhood," Kenobi said. "That was no mere Dark Jedi, my young apprentice. I will speak to the Jedi Council about this."

 **Coruscant**

The Alderaanian spacecraft began to lower onto a platform, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum and Senator Sindel Palpatine waiting. Kenobi, Jinn, Anakin, his droid, Panaka, Queen Amidala and the handmaidens decended from the ramp and bowed before the Chancellor.

Palpatine bowed before Queen Amidala. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Valorum stepped in front of the Queen. "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Amidala nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine led Amidala, Panaka and the handmaidens to a taxi while Valorum spoke with the Jedi. "I must speak with the Jedi Council," Jinn said. "The situation has become much more complicated."

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Jinn stood in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber, twelve Jedi around him. Kenobi and Anakin stood outside the room. "... my only conclusion about this assassin is that he was a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?!" Mace Windu asked. "Impossible!" said Ki-Adi Mundi. "The Sith have been extinct for over a millennia." Yoda stroked his chin. "In danger the Republic is, if involved the Sith are." Mace gave Jinn a skeptical look. "I do not believe the Sith could have returned without our notice." "Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself again," said Plo Koon. "I agree," Windu said. "This attack was with purpose, that is clear. The Queen must be the target." Yoda pointed to Jinn. "Stay with the Alderaan Queen, you must. Protect her."

"We will use all of our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

"With your permission, masters, I have more to say," Jinn said. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon?"

"I have encountered a vergence in the Force." "What kind of vergence?" Oppo Rancisis asked. "It was located around a person. A boy descended from Master Tyrral Skywalker of the Old Republic."

"I had thought the Skywalker line was extinguished," Saesee Tiin remarked. "Apparently, not so. Even more interesting, this boy has the highest concentration of midichlorians I have ever seen in any life form. Even more so than Master Revan. It is possible he was conceived by them."

"You refer to the prophecy of the Chosen One," Windu said. "You believe it's this boy?" Jinn turned to the door. "Obi-Wan, Anakin!" The Jedi Padawan and young boy entered the room. Qui-Gon put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I request Anakin be tested for Jedi training."

"Anakin Skywalker, your name is?" Yoda asked. Anakin nodded. "Yes... yes, sir." "How feel you, young one?" Yoda asked. "Cold, sir," Anakin replied. "Afraid, are you?" Anakin shook his head. "See through you, we can," Yoda remarked. "Be mindful of your feelings," Windu said. "You fear being away from what you know," Mundi said. "What does fear have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Yoda said. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate... leads to suffering." Anakin made an attempt to look taller. "I am not afraid."

"Then continue, we will."

Yoda and the Jedi Masters closed their eyes and reached out to Anakin through the Force. After a while, Yoda opened his eyes. "Correct you were, Qui-Gon. Strong in the Force, Skywalker is."

"He is to be trained, then."

The Jedi Council members looked at each other.

"No. He is not to be trained."

Anakin became crestfallen. Jinn looked incredulous. "No?!" Windu crossed his arms. "He is too old. There is too much anger in him." Jinn stepped forwards. "You must see that he is the Chosen One. He has the blood of Revan, Master Surik and Skywalker."

"Clouded, the boy's future is," Yoda said. "I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Kenobi gained a surprised expression. "An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon," Yoda said. "Impossible to take on a second."

"We forbid it," Windu declared. "Obi-Wan is ready." "I am ready to face the trials!" Obi-Wan said. "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Jinn and Kenobi looked at each other. "She is headstrong... and has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more she can learn from me."

"Our own council we will keep, on who is ready. More to learn, Kenobi has." Mace looked to Jinn. "Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will pressure the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Plo added. "Events are moving fast," Mundi said. "Too fast."

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later. Take him with you, but train him not." Jinn nodded and left, Anakin and Kenobi following.

Jinn, Kenobi and Anakin stood on the landing pad. Anakin's droid put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Observation: You seen troubled, master. Is there anything I can do?" Anakin shook his head. "No, HK. It's fine." HK-47 nodded. "Response: As you wish, master."

"It is not disrespect, master, it is the truth," Kenobi said. "From your point of view," Jinn replied. "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" Jinn shook his head. "His future is uncertain, but he's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. Now get on board." Kenobi nodded and reluctantly entered the Alderaan spacecraft, R2 and HK following.

Two taxis pulled up, and Panaka, Palpatine and Queen Amidala walked to Jinn. "Your highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you," Jinn said. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." "I promise you, I will not let that happen."

 **Alderaan**

Gunray and Haako stood in front of a hologram of Darth Sidious in the throne room. "The Queen is on her way," Sidious said. "She is of no further use to us. When she arrives, destroy her." Gunray nodded. "Yes, my lady." "Is the planet secure?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, my lady. We have taken over all pockets of life on the planet. Alderaan is under our control now." Sidious smiled. "Good... I will see to it that the Senate stays as it is. Darth Maul has been dispatched to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."

 _Sometime later_

Gunray, Haako and Maul walked with a hologram of Sidious. "We've sent out patrols," Gunray said. "We have located their ship. It won't be long now." Sidious was in deep thought. "This is an unexpected move for her. It is too aggressive. Lord Maul, be mindful." The Zabrak nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"Let them make the first move."

"What is the situation?" Padmé asked Panaka. "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the keaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion. Our soldiers must draw the droid army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." She looked to Jinn and Kenobi. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Jinn replied. "The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, there shouldn't be a problem," Panaka said. "There is a possibility with this diversion that many soldiers will be killed."

One of the soldiers stepped forward. "We're ready to do our part." Padmé turned to the soldiers. "We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. The pilots will have to knock out the droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

Jinn nodded. "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

"And there's an even bigger danger," Kenobi interjected. "If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

"She is more foolish than I thought," Sidious hissed. "We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp," Gunray said. "I feel there is more to this, master," Maul said. "The Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes."

"The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even the Pure Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that rule. This will work to our advantage."

"So I have your approval to proceed?" Gunray asked. Sidious nodded. "Yes, proceed. Wipe them out. All of them."

* * *

A/N: The finale to the Phantom Menace will be released sometime later today. And yes, C-3PO has been replaced with HK-47. Why? I never really liked Threepio, so instead, Anakin found HK's body and rebuilt him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle of Theed

A/N: The Phantom Menace now comes to an end. Now, you'll find out what happens to the characters. Is it the same? Or is it different? You'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

 **The Phantom Menace**

 **Chapter 5: The Battle of Theed**

Padmé, followed by Kenobi, Jinn, Anakin, Artoo and HK stealthily made their way towards the hangar entrance. They were followed by multiple Alderaanian guards, pilots and soldiers. They stopped, and Padmé signaled across the plaza with a small laser light. Panaka and his troops signaled back. Jinn leaned to Anakin. "Once we get inside, find a safe place to hide." Anakin nodded. "Stay there."

All of a sudden, blaster fire began to fly from across the plaza. Panaka and his troops attacked the droids. Padmé motioned forwards, and her soldiers followed.

 **Throne Room**

Gunray and Haako watched the battle fearfully. "I thought the battle was going to happen far from here! This is too close!" Gunray said. Maul burst into the throne room. "The Jedi are involved."

 **Hangar**  
Anakin ducked behind an Alderaan fighter, blaster bolts whizzing around him. HK-47 shot down a battle droid, Jinn and Kenobi cutting two down next to him. Padmé signaled to her pilots. "Get to your ships!"

The pilots and R2 units jumped into fighters and flew out. R2-D2 whistled to Anakin, and the boy jumped in the droid's ship. Padmé shot down the last battle droid and turned to Jinn. "My guess is that the viceroy is in the throne room." Jinn nodded. "I agree."

They head towards the exit, and Anakin peeks out from the ship. "Wait for me!" Jinn shook his head. "No, Anakin. Stay in that cockpit." "But.."

HK looked at his master. "Statement: Master, you must stay there for your own safety." As they headed towards the door, it parted and Darth Maul stood in the way. "We'll handle this," Jinn said. Padmé, her troops and HK turned and went down another path.

Jinn and Kenobi dropped their robes and ignited their lightsabers. Maul threw his cape away and ignited the two blades of his saberstaff. Kenobi leapt behind Maul and swung at the back of his head. Maul quickly blocked as Jinn began to charge.

At the end of the hangar, six droidekas rolled in and transformed. Artoo whistled, and Anakin looked to the droids. The droids began to fire on Padmé, HK and the troops. "We gotta do something!" Artoo whistled and the ship began to power up. "Thanks, Artoo!" Anakin pressed a button, and the ship fired, destroying the droidekas.

Maul executed a backflip and grabbed a piece of wreckage. He threw it behind him and opened two doors. Jinn and Kenobi were close behind.

Anakin's ship began to turn towards the open hangar door. Artoo buzzed. "I'm not pressing anything!" Anakin exclaimed. "The autopilot's on!" The ship shot out of the hangar and into the space above Alderaan, where a massive dogfight ensued. Artoo worriedly beeped. "It's taking us to that big ship," Anakin said, looking at the Federation battleship.

Maul drove Kenobi and Jinn into the power chamber, keeping both Jedi at bay. Maul backflipped to a bridge, but Jinn and Kenobi followed and locked blades with him.

Anakin shot through the battle. A ship exploded behind him. "Artoo, get us off autopilot!" Artoo screamed a reply. "I've got control?" Anakin grabbed the controls and turned the ship left. "You did it, Artoo!" The astromech buzzed at him. "Go back?! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit, and that's what I'm gonna do."

A droid fighter came into his sights. Anakin pressed the buttons on the controls, and the ship exploded.

Maul spun and kicked Kenobi in the chin, sending her falling to a bridge below. Jinn elbowed Maul in the chin, and then delivered a swift backhand. Maul landed two levels lower, and Jinn jumped down after, lightsaber in the sky.

Maul quickly flipped away as Jinn's lightsaber cut into the ground. Maul ran down the bridge to a large hallway. Jinn began to follow as Kenobi jumped up. Jinn and Maul entered the hallway, white and crimson lightsabers clashing. Kenobi ran down, enhancing her speed with the Force. Eventually, large red laser walls activated and separated the three Force users. Maul banged his lightsaber against the wall, to no effect. He deactivated the weapon. Jinn deactivated his lightsaber and kneeled down in meditation. Kenobi watched from three walls away.

The walls opened and Jinn leapt up in a second, fighting Maul with a newfound ferocity. Kenobi charged after, nearly making it. In a vortex of crimson, Maul pulled the laser rays shut, and locked Kenobi off.

Maul kicked Jinn in the stomach and stepped back. "You will fall on this day, Jedi scum!" Maul growled. "The dark side always fails," Jinn retorted. "I trust in the Force." Maul sneered. "Wise words... for a dead man."

Maul and Jinn neared the edge of the massive pit in the center of the room. Maul sensed Jinn's fatigue. He knew the old master's lightsaber form would be his death. Ataru required much energy, something the sixty year old Jinn did not have. _It is time to end this_ , Maul thought.

Maul spun his lightsaber in a vortex before slamming his lightsaber hilt against Jinn's chin. The Jedi Master staggered, and Maul took his chance. "Die," Maul snarled, spinning and stabbing Jinn in the stomach.

"NO!" Kenobi roared as Jinn's body slumped to the floor.

Maul cackled and stared at Kenobi. The Padawan fumed, indigo lightsaber humming at her side. "Come, little Jedi," Maul taunted. "Die with your master."

The laser field opened and Kenobi charged Maul. The two engaged in a flurry of indigo and crimson, anger fueling Kenobi. Kenobi roared and slashed through Maul's hilt. She kicked the Zabrak to the ground. Maul jumped up and ran, covering his back with a flourish. Kenobi leapt at Maul and slammed onto his lightsaber. Maul head butted Kenobi and blasted her back with a Force push.

Kenobi tumbled into the pit, barely catching onto a nozzle. Maul grinned and kicked Kenobi's lightsaber down the pit. He slashed at the rim, sending sparks down at Kenobi. Kenobi looked up and Jinn's lightsaber began to shake.

Maul's smile faded as he noticed Kenobi's concentration. All of a sudden, the Padawan flew out of the pit and Jinn's lightsaber found itself in her hand. Before Maul could react, Kenobi activated the lightsaber and slashed through Maul's waist.

The Sith apprentice looked down at his torso, where a searing orange slash was. He fell down the pit in two halves, disappearing into the darkness.

Kenobi runs over to the dying Jinn. "Master!" Kenobi clutched his hand. "It is too late," Jinn said. "No!" "Obi-Wan... promise me you'll train the boy." Kenobi nodded. "Yes, master..."

"He is the Chosen One... he will bring balance..." Jinn's body disappeared as he became one with the Force.

Anakin's ship had crashed into the Federation ship, and battle droids began to surround him. "The systems are overheated," Anakin said. The battle droid captain walked up to Artoo. "Where is your pilot?" Artoo beeped. "You're the pilot?" Artoo whistled. "Where is your identification?" The captain demanded.

The ship's dashboard lights turned green. He flipped the switch and the ship's engines started. The captain turned to the cockpit. "You! Come out or we'll blast you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Anakin cried, activating the ship. Anakin fired the ship's lasers, but missed the droids. "Kriff," he swore. However, the lasers shot down and hit the reactor. "Artoo, let's get out of here!" Artoo beeped in agreement and the ship blasted off.

Inside the bridge, a Nemoidan soldier turned to Captain Dofine. "Sir, we're losing power." "WHAT?!" Dofine exclaimed. "That's impossi-" The ship exploded in a spectatcular display of fire.

The Alderaanian pilots watched in amazement as the ship exploded. "What happened?" Ric Olie asked. "Look!" said Bravo Two. "One of ours!"

HK prepared to blast down another droid, but it fell on its own. "Confused Expletive: What the kriff?"

The pilots, Anakin and Artoo following, gathered around the hangar. "That was amazing!" Bravo Three said. "They sure as hell don't teach that at the academy."

They rushed to the ship. "Who flew it?" Anakin opened the cockpit and sheepishly stood up. All of the pilots looked in amazement.

pSome time later, the cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed. Panaka and his troops guarded the Trade Federation, HK sulking in the corner because he couldn't kill them.

Padmé glared at Gunray. "You are going to explain all of this to the Senate." Panaka smirked. "You can kiss your Trade Federation goodbye."

Kenobi and Panaka led the Viceroy towards the ship. Out stepped the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, followed by Yoda and other Jedi Masters. Queen Amidala smiled at the Chancellor. "Congratulations on your election. It's good to see you again." Palpatine smiled. "It's good to be home. Your boldness saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace upon the Republic."

In the palace, Yoda paced in front of Kenobi. "Agree with you taking this boy as your apprentice, we do not," Yoda said. Kenobi crossed her arms. "Master, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin, without your approval if I must." Yoda mused. "Qui-Gon's defiance, I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Until you complete the trials, Master Koon will train Skywalker. Afterwards, your apprentice, Skywalker will become."

At the plaza, Qui-Gon's robes went up in flames. Kenobi put her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He is one with the Force, Anakin. You must let go." Anakin looked up at Kenobi. "What will happen to me now?"

"The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

Yoda and Windu looked at each other. "Qui-Gon was right. That assassin was a Sith," Windu said. "But the master or apprentice, was it? Always two, there are."

Across from them, Chancellor Palpatine looked at Anakin. The boy had potential, and would become powerful. In time, he could be made into an excellent weapon. In time, Darth Plagueis' pitiful life would have meant something. In time, he would become a Sith. In time, he would become the apprentice of Darth Sidious.

A smirk formed on Palpatine's face. _He will be mine_ , she thought. _He will be mine_. Palpatine's eyes turned a dark gold.

Next to Anakin was a Jedi Padawan with markings on his face. Anakin turned to him. "Greetings, Skywalker." Anakin waved. "Hi! What's your name?"

"My name is A'Sharad Hett."

The two Padawans shook hands, but for a split second, Anakin swore he saw Hett wearing dark grey armor, multiple individuals with red skin and red lightsaber around him. And Hett swore he saw Anakin wearing a black hood, eyes glowing a deep yellow. Both Padawans shook it off and came to the same conclusion.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

 **STAR WARS: THE PHANTOM MENACE**

A/N: And it's finished. The Phantom Menace is complete, and soon enough, I will move on to Attack of the Clones. If anyone is familiar with the Star Wars: Legacy series, you know who A'Sharad Hett is. ;). Anyway, thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys in Attack of the Clones.


End file.
